Un juego llamado: Go
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Ash entenderá que nunca es bueno criticar un juego si haberlo usado, o jugado con el


_**Hola… este es mi tercer One Shot que realizo de Pokeshipping, bueno de mi pareja favorita. Espero que lo disfruten…:)**_

 _ **Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen sino al creador de Pokemon**_

 _ **Un juego llamado: "Go"**_

 _ **En una tarde agradable, y un poco ventosa en ciudad celeste todo parecía tan relajante durante lo que restaba de ese día. Al parecer no pensaban lo mismo un chico moreno, y su fiel amigo roedor eléctrico teniendo casi una hora sentados sobre el borde del azulejo de una fuente esperando a su novia.**_

Sin perderle la mirada cada vez que hacia un movimiento le daba una señal que había terminado pero claramente era una falsa señal. Y pensando: _¿Quién sabe con quién estaría mesajeando, o hablando? En ese maldito aparato. Como culpar a la tecnología si él también tenía un móvil en veces se acordaba de su existencia..._

El moreno se bajó de golpe metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco azul rey sin mangas llevando sobre bajo una camisa blanca con mangas, pantalones ajustados con un tono celeste cielo, y un par de tenis

– ¿Qué tanto hace con inútil aparato? – Preguntó impaciente lleno de curiosidad a la vez al notar que aun segundo cruzaba la mirada contra el

–Ay por favor Ash ….. Sientes celos de un simple celular, no espere esto de ti Ketchum –contesto con una media sonrisa en sus labios que formaba al notar la cara se expresión que llevaba ese momento su novio

– ¡Por todo cielos Mist! – Exclamo el entrenador –Mira que nos estamos perdiendo de una tarde agradable, y tu estas ese maldito artefacto... Oh vamos Mist ¿Qué cosa tan increíble puede tener esa cosa? –saco su dedo índice señalando el móvil de su novia la pelirroja

Con la mirada fijamente ante el moreno aun –. Ohm, no tenía la gran cosa hace poco a excepción de mis hermanas que se la pasan fotografiando ellas mismas, y no pasa de publicarlos en su red social... ¡Son una vanidosa!

–Tú lo has dicho, ¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante? –Volvió a preguntar Ash con una pizca aun mayor de curiosidad

–Los Pokemon, que encuentran aquí son tan lindos…

Alzo la ceja confuso – ¿Ah? Te refieres a los que traen la gente aquí paseando, porque tú solo amas a los acuáticos, y a los únicos que estoy viendo es este preciso momento son: "Growilth, Sonflora, Espeon, etc…"

La pelirroja volteó hacia mirar a los Pokemon que menciono su novio, y luego regreso su vista a el –. Ay no me refería a esos ¡tonto!

– ¡Oye! –Bufó el moreno, y le arrebato el celular entre las manos a su novia para su mayor sorpresa no se trataba de ninguno dicho mensajes, sino un avatar que se movía poco. –Esto es lo que tiene entretenida, solo es una mona que no se mueve ni siquiera.

Parpadeo los ojos en grandes –En que siglo vives Ketchum, es un juego que está muy de moda... oh mira –le dio un clic al botón de una pestaña que decía: "Pokemon" apareciendo una lista de Pokemon acuáticos, dos tipos eléctricos, y tres tipos plantas. El moreno observó cada uno atentamente con su dedo índice deslizo la barra hacia abajo llegando a lo ultimó –, son de colección ¿no? – ella negó la cabeza –. Más bien tienes que completar el pokedex, pero me da igual si lo lleno o no, e inclusive puedes usarlos para combatir en gimnasios

El moreno llevo su dedo bajo su barbilla rascando pensativo –Hmm, pues no le veo lo divertido ahorita –.En eso su amigo eléctrico se subió al hombro derecho del entrenador – ¿Tu que dices pikachu?

El roedor miro la pantalla de aparato ladeo su cabeza moviendo hacia la derecha a igual que sus orejas –Pika pi

–Ni pikachu le entiende a ese dicho juego tuyo… así que vamos por un helado –la tomo de la mano casi jalando pero por más que intentaba era inútil –Por favor Mist vamos… y luego me reclamas o echas como toda una gyarados, que nos salimos

– ¿Espera?, mira tienes que ver esto –le hablo, y el asintió miró nuevamente hacia la pantalla abriendo los ojos en grande – ¡¿Qué hace un enteí ahí?! –replicó sin poder creer que hacía un legendario ahí en un simple juego que lo había llamado: "Aburrido" en pocas palabras, y sin despejar su atención en la pantalla el Pokemon era enorme casi rebasando las alturas de los demás Pokemon que peleaban contra él.

–Tú sabes que enteí es un tipo legendario, y nunca podrán derrotarlo tan fácilmente…

–¡En tu cara Ketchum! –recalcó de lo feliz que estaba de haber ganado la batalla con la ayuda de los demás jugadores online

– ¿Cómo es que pudieron derivar a un enteí? Eso es imposible –se rasco la parte atrás de la nuca sin poder creer lo que había sucedido ese momento

–Si usas un jugador, es obvio que te derrote a la primera… –llevo sus manos a la cintura – pero claro si cuentas con la ayuda de otros jugadores en línea hay mayor posibilidad de derrotar un legendario.

El entrenador formo una sonrisa en su rostro – Deja que veamos uno real a ver si piensas lo mismo, y te dejo que lo derrotes tu solita señorita

– ¿Qué? –Se exaltó la pelirroja – ¡No te atreverías! –apretó sus manos en puño de lo enojada que estaba

Le guiño el ojo izquierdo –Relájate, tampoco no pienso dejar a mi querida gyarados en un combate a sola... recuerda que he combatidos con Pokemon legendarios ¿los recuerdas?

–Claro que los recuerdo, y terminas con meterte en problemas muy común de ti

Ash sonrió La vida se vive con riesgo

Le indico una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos. El sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo sabiendo cuando su novia tenía esa sonrisa no era nada bueno, y llegando a pensar que tal vez lo mandaría a volar, aunque su mano derecha fue tomada por ella esta vez

– ¿Ocurre algo? –e preguntó al notar a su novio algo tenso

– ¿A mí? no –contesto pasando su otra mano al frente llegando a sentir un poco de sudor al pensar cosas que no eran realmente –ahora si nos vamos ¿o vas seguir con tu dicho juego? –cuestiono seriamente

–Para que, si ya tengo lo que quería y no es el único que tengo

–Si tenías otro para que ¿Tener otro?

–Para que entiendas en tu humilde cabezota que tienes ahí, no vez que hablamos de legendarios, y que por cierto tiene un tiempo limitado, así hay que aprovechar las oportunidades –le explicó Misty con la mínima paciencia que empezaba a tener

–Oh ya veo – afirmó –, en fin ya lo tienes, hay que irnos a ese local de comida porque me muero de hambre –se puso la mano sobre su estomagó casi escuchando un gruñido de la sensación vacía que sentía.

 **Dieron un paseo por los alrededores como toda una pareja aunque para él era algo nuevo, pero que a la vez realmente estaba muy feliz quien iba pensar que su corazón terminara enganchado por su primera amiga, y para nada le desagradaba la idea. y ahora que ya no era aquel niño infantil sino ya un adolescente más maduro aun así su meta era a igual la de siempre ser el mejor maestro Pokemon, y que mejor acompañante el amor de su vida.**

 **Tras caminar una media hora en el parque fueron un restaurant de contaba con aperitivos deliciosos, y exquisitos que te dejaban con agua la boca. En eso fueron amablemente atendidos por una mesera de cabellera café llevando puesto: Una blusa color rosa pastel con magas cortas, jeans que ajustaban su cintura, sobre encima un mandil negó y un par de zapatos grises con tacón bajo. Les indico la mesa que ocuparían antes que ella tomara su asiento se adelantó el a correr la silla de su novia para atrás para que tomara asiento, y luego el tomo asiento a un lado de ella con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **La chica les dejó a cada quien una carta del menú con lo que contaba el restaurant. Hizo una reverencia alejándose mientras atendía a la otra mesa**

– ¿Bien que se te antoja? –Pregunto el entrenador a su novia sin despejar la vista a la carta

–Hmm, no lo sé… es que todo se muy rico y sabroso que no se por cual decidirme, no dudo o pienso que ya tienes en mente que pedir… aunque conociéndote cómo eres de glotón sin remedio te comerías todo –le recalcó

–No Mist, te equivoca esta vez

Pero fue interrumpido por alguien y nada menos tratándose de su viejo amigo

– ¡Hey! ¿Tracey que haces por acá? –lo saludo Ash sonriendo

–Que hay… viene por un platillo que había ordenado por llamada Daisy –respondió pasando su manos detrás de sus cabellos

–Creí que Daisy aún seguía en su Spa, con Lily y Violeta

–Yo cuando fui estaba hablando por teléfono y mira donde vine a encontrarlos… oh por cierto modo olvidaba decirte que habrá una competencia del juego virtual "Go" en el parque… porque no entrad ya que eres muy ágil atrapando Pokemon tipo agua. ¿Qué dices?

–Yo solo uso como un pasatiempo

–Si claro, "Pasatiempo" –Murmuro el moreno en voz baja, pero rápidamente se esfumaron esas risas al mirar a su novia la pelirroja que lo miraba enojada –Es la verdad y porque no vamos así yo igual entró al concurso

–Por favor, nomás saber usas tu celular apenas para hablar, o mandar mensajes

–Bah, tratándose de Pokemon para mí no existe lo imposible –Ash volteo a ver a su amigo, y le aventó el celular que por suerte lo cacho –Has lo tuyo Tracey

–Claro – asistió Tracey

–En ese caso no tendré compasión de ti querido –apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa al verlo directo a esos ojos marrones que mostraban ese brillo en su par de ojos. El cruzo la mirada contra los de ella encontrándose con esos ojos tan profundamente aguamarina –No te la estoy pidiendo

–Ya quedó listo –afirmo Tracey entregando a su amigo el celular ya con aplicación instalada

–Gracias – agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, y de inmediato corrió la silla para atrás

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Que no es claro, iremos al concurso

Misty se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción tan cambiante de su novio – ¿No que tenías mucha hambre?

Colocó sus manos abiertas sobre la mesa que apoyaba –. El hambre puede esperar, ¿cierto pikachu? – le preguntó a su amigo eléctrico. El Pokemon ladeo la cabeza asistiendo

–Sí que no tienes remedió…

Alzo la mano arriba hablando a la mesera que para su suerte no tardo un segundo en llegar hacia la mesa de ellos. La chica al ir sacando una pequeña libreta donde tomaría la orden, pero lo miró que negaba con la cabeza

–Hubo un imprevisto, pero igual manera más tarde volvemos

–Muy bien, si me permite podemos aparatar su mesa

–Así déjalo

La mesera hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y les indico que pasaran por otro lado.

 _ **Afuera del restaurant se despidieron de su amigo que tomaría una ruta distinta a la que pareja se dirigía. En camino de vuelta a la fuente vieron que no eran los únicos que entrarían a la competencia virtual.**_

 _ **En eso un joven misterioso cabellos rizado cafés, ojos color azules llevando puesto una camisa de manga corta gris, pantalones color negro que se ajustaba con el cinto puesto salió entre la multitud y se acercó con ellos pero el entrenador no conocía pero por la forma amistosa que saludo a su novia la pelirroja pensaba que se conocía de algún lugar.**_

–Hola, mi nombres es Georgió –le extendió la mano en saludo, a lo que el entrenador lo miró con una media sonrisa secante –Es un gusto, soy Ash Ketchum soy entrenador Pokemon y él es mi amigo pikachu

Sonrío sin decirle nada, y volteó hacia ella – ¿Vienes a la competencia?

–Sí, no pienso perder…

–Yo igual –le extendió la mano en apretón de manos –Que gane el mejor

 _ **Un hombre de estatura alta con un poco de barba en parte baja de su rostro, cabellos verdes, ojos negros se hizo presente de frente llevando una ropa casual.**_

–Buenas tardes, me presento soy Alex y seré el patrocinador de este evento, y antes de iniciar le diré las normas que hay que seguir, en primera deben de respetarse uno al otro, y no queremos agresiones, o peleas entre los jugadores, si no cumplen con las normas serán descalificados de este evento –. Hablo en voz alta para que escucharan los jugadores –el que reclute tres magikart tipo shiny será el ganador así que… ¡Comiencen!

Todos los jugadores de separaron a excepción de la pareja, bueno ella no pensaba lo mismo de su novio

–Oh vamos Ketchum, ni creas porque te pegues a mí te daré el dicho privilegio que captures un magikart dorado –dijo al mirarlo pero vio que se adelantaba y caminaba un poco rápido – ¡Mist! –Le gritó – te veré una media hora en la fuente

 _ **Siguió su camino ella, y dio vuelta a la esquina al mirar que frente estaban unas chicas y recordando que casi actuaban como si fueran sus hermanas pero que no lo eran. En eso sintió una leve vibración que provenía de móvil apareciendo un magikart justamente dorado, y lo capturo al primer intento pensando que no era tan difícil como pensaba.**_

 _ **De haber caminado entre seis, o siete cuadras diviso el mar estando a corta distancia y cruzo sus ojos aguamarina parecieran estad conectados al mar sintiendo una agradable sensación tanto como en el interior o exterior pero toda esa paz se esfumó tan rápidamente…**_

– ¡Psyduck! – Misty le grito enojada a su Pokemon que no dejaba de pelatear en las aguas, se arrodillo entre las piernas al sacarlo –Te dicho un motón de veces que puedes entrar al agua –puso la mano sobre la cien de su cabeza –no tiene caso hablar contigo

– ¿Eres líder del gimnasio celeste? –le pregunto un joven de cabellos oscuro, par de ojos color miel, piel aperlada llevando puesto una camisa de manga larga cuadrada, pantalones que le llegaba a las rodillas

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –cuestiono la pelirroja

–Siendo líder de un gimnasio tan prestigioso. Y tener un pato que no sepa nadar…sería una gran burla para los gimnasios –le comento sarcásticamente riéndose a la vez

– ¡A ti que te cumbre! –Exclamo irritada –tal vez mi Pokemon no sepa nadar, pero es mucho más fuerte que tus Pokemon... Y hacerte tragar tus palabras ¿Qué tal una batalla uno contra uno? –le sugirió retando al joven que dejo de reírse

– ¿Una batalla? – el joven arqueo la ceja – No suena tan mal, pero hoy será imposible... Primero gano el concurso

Se llevó las manos a la cintura dejando escapar una risa leve –Jajá, si es que lo ganas, porque apuesto a que llevas un magikart normal registrado

El joven apretó las manos el puño sabiendo ante mano que era una cruel realidad –, Para que sepas llevo dos –mintió tras girar los pies volteándose se alejó

– ¿Enserio le crees? – Preguntó el entrenador estando a espaldas de su novia, y ella volteó rápidamente –. Ay por favor, como le voy a creer a ese iluso…. – noto que el traía entre su mano helado sabor vainilla –Y tú eres un descarado mira que comer helado…sin invitarme

–Ouch, eso duele, y mucho –contestó Ash llevando su mano en puño a su pecho un poco resentido por el dicho comentario de su novia la pelirroja –, en fin yo disfrutare por ti este segundo helado – movió el brazo que traía escondido a espaldas por atrás se lo dio pero ella se negaba tomarlo

–Oh mira que están muy sabrosos, ¿Verdad pikachu? – miró hacia abajo a su amigo que disfrutaba tanto como el los helados. El Pokemon ladeo la cabeza asistiendo

Misty casi tomando el helado pero el hizo para atrás su mano – ¡Oye! Que no era para mí

–Jajaja –solto una risilla

–Quieres que saco mi mazó

El entrenador esfumó su sonrisa a una expresión de mirada seriamente –. Ok bueno, contigo nunca se puede bromar… porque lo que digo lo tomas de una cruel manera

– ¡Bueno ya! –Hablo en voz alta casi perdiendo la paciencia – me vas a dar el helado

El entrenador le dio a su novia el helado formando de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Ya tienes los magikart?

La pelirroja dejo de comer su helado por un momento, y lo volteó a ver –Apenas llevó uno ¿Supongo que tú ya tienes los tres?

–Solo uno –respondió aun sonriendo, y noto que estaba parados frente al mar, pero en ese momento su celular emitió un "Bip" lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de un nido de magikart y se lo enseño a su novia la pelirroja

Lo más rápido que pudo acabo su helado sacando su móvil pero levantó su rostro al observar que el entrenador no daba señas de querer capturar alguno – ¿No piensas capturar uno?

–Mi mochila está llena, por más que quisiera no podría –el entrenador bajo su gorra de lo reojo que estaba

– ¿Pues qué has capturado? – Misty le cuestiono de lo asombrada

–Hmm, tipo voladores, bichos, uno que otro acuáticos… e incluso encontré un pikachu hembra… fue con el que batalle para capturar degaste como casi doce pokebolas

– ¿Y repetidos?

– ¿Mmm? deja y veo –Ash checo el pokedex mostrando una lista de lo más repetidos eran: "Pidgeoy, Ho oh"

Ella se puso de lado del y se fijó –los puedes almacenar, solo deja los que tiene mayor "Pc" en combate

– ¡Oh Genial! gracias –agradeció al darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia

 **Por un buen rato estuvieron en el muelle capturando magikart y casi quedaban 10 minutos para que terminara el evento "del concurso". A conforme el tiempo corría o pasaba llegaban los jugadores a la fuente donde sería el punto de encuentro. Y a unos pocos segundos antes llegó la pareja.**

 **Entre la gente apreció el de nuevo llevando entre su mano un micrófono para hablar con mayor claridad**

– ¿Bien, que tal la cacería? –Preguntó en voz alta Alex

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo y a la vez levantaba su mano arriba, el miró a todo los jugadores con una sonrisa

– ¿Quién logró obtener la medalla de oro de magikart?

– ¿Ah? ¿Cuál medalla? –se preguntó a sí mismo el entrenador rascándose la nuca por detrás confuso –No dijeron algo de medallas

–No lo digo, pero al momento que capturas los tres te dan la medalla de oro –le explico la pelirroja

–Pues si es así, yo no obtuve ninguna

La pelirroja le dio un beso en esos labios cálidos al entrenador. El levanto su rostro sonrojado

–Para los que obtuvieron la medalla de oro, tendrán el privilegio de usar sus códigos promocionales, ya que con el podrá obtener objetos en la tienda gratis por tres días –les explico a los jugadores que resultaron ser ganadores

 **A cada jugador ganador le regalo un código diferente, asi que con él podría tener acceso libre a escoger cualquier objeto de la tienda. Ya con el evento acabado, o terminado. Los jugadores se fueron retirando quedando solo la pareja sola.**

–Yo que pensaba que iban a darte un legendario –se quejó el entrenador

–Eso lo de menos, lo que importa es que nos divertimos ¿no?

–Lo dices porque ya tienes uno registrado en el pokedex –le recordó señalando el móvil que traía entre su mano su novia

–Bueno si –se rasco la mejilla algo apenada, y lo miró

–Sabes que, no importa –afirmó – que te parece si vamos aquel restaurant… ahora sí que muero de hambre

Misty sabiendo que por más traía esa gran sonrisa su novio lo conocía muy bien cuando ocultaba esa mirada triste, y lo tomo de ambas manos le regalo un sonrisa tierna tras unir sus labios contra los del.

Ash ladeo la cabeza sonriendo –Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, porque no es tan importante tener un legendario a que tener una novia tan gyarados que cada día que pasamos me siento de maravilla… porque sin ti no existe una aventura que recorrer…

Sin decir nada lo abrazo, y le volvió a besar en la boca por esas lindas o bellas palabras que acaban de salir de la boca del entrenador, en veces lo consideraba como un anti romántico, y no lo era después de todo agradecía por tener a su lado a esa persona especial que amaba mucho, y todo gracias a ese día que por su bicicleta llegó a conocerlo a ser los mejores amigos…. Y ahora novios que como cualquier pareja tenía sus bajas, y altas aun asi salía adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que le podría la vida…


End file.
